Dark Hunters
Biography Early Years Many years ago, a being who would later be known as "Ancient" began hiring himself out for assassination missions and bounty hunts, a practice that was forbidden by his species and home. When he was discovered, he was exiled by the leaders of his homeland. However, another being who would later be infamously known as "The Shadowed One", approached him as he was leaving the land and pitched an idea to him: for them to found an organization of bounty hunters, mercenaries, and assassins. After much relunctance due to minor guilt over his recent decisions, Ancient agreed and the Dark Hunters were born. The Hunters became more and more well known throughout the Matoran Universe as they began to take assignments that involved killing Toa and Turaga. This eventually led them to come into conflict with the Order of Mata Nui, though the group's secretive nature made the Hunters unaware of who their enemy was. As this happened, Ancient became disillusioned with the Dark Hunters and became jealous of the Shadowed One's leadership, believing that he should have the position due him being the inspiration for the group in the first place. As a result, Ancient allied himself with the Order and became a spy for them, hoping to overthrow the Shadowed One and take his place. Later, a new recruit named Lariska proved herself to be a strongly competent Dark Hunter. As she quickly outmatched her fellow Hunters, the Shadowed One began considering her as his successor and chose her to be a close confidant. Toa/Dark Hunter War When the Shadowed One attempted to establish and/or construct safehouses and bases within Metru Nui, his attempts were met with harsh resistance by Turaga Dume. In response, the Shadowed One declared war on the City of Legends. The attacking Dark Hunters were met on the battlefield by hosts of Toa, and the war was at an impasse. Lariska attempted to tip the balance of the fight by convincing Toa Mangai of Air Nidhiki to betray the other Toa by luring them into an ambush. However, the situation became reversed as hundreds of Toa ambushed the Dark Hunters. Humiliated, the Shadowed One ceased his campaign and all Dark Hunters that were fighting in the war withdrew from Metru Nui, along with Nidhiki, who would later become a member himself. As punishment for her choice of traitor, Lariska's arm was dismembered and later replaced with a mechanical arm. Dark Hunter/Brotherhood War After Makuta Teridax made his own failed attempt to conquer Metru Nui, the Shadowed One discovered that he had killed two agents, Nidhiki and Krekka. That event sparked a war which raged for over a thousand years. Destiny War When the Order of Mata Nui went to war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Ancient managed to convince the Shadowed One to ally with the former. Their first task was to stop the island of Xia from supplying weapons to the Brotherhood. The Shadowed One took this task rather seriously, as he prepared to completely eliminate the Vortixx. Fortunately, before the Toa Hagah, who had been dealing with Rahi on the island as the Dark Hunters approached, were forced to confront the impossible odds of facing a Dark Hunter fleet, Helryx, leader of the Order, arrived. She quickly reminded the Shadowed One that his task was to blockade or occupy Xia, not destroy it, and threatened to annihilate his fleet if he failed to comply with her instructions. In the end, the Hunters occupied the island, instead of destroying it. While The Shadowed One was patrolling the island, he came across a lone Vortixx who was hiding one of Makuta Kojol's viruses. The Shadowed One killed the Vortixx, and then after telling Ancient about the virus, he killed him as well. The Barraki later approached the Shadowed One, offering him the knowledge of how to properly use the viruses he found. The Shadowed One consented to meet with Pridak in Karzahni. Once Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he sent a group of Rahkshi to Odina, to attack the Hunters. However, the Dark Hunters had since relocated to Xia, to avoid being overrun by the Rahkshi. After Teridax's death, the Dark Hunters migrated to Spherus Magna along with the other denizens of the Matoran Universe. Alternate Versions Gigas Magna Storyline In the Gigas Magna Storyline, the Shadowed One was summoned to the island of Valmai Nui as part of an assassination attempt by the Order, but half of the Dark Hunters came to aid him after they discovered that a small army or Order of Mata Nui members awaited them. The two organizations were trapped on the planet of Noctxia Magna when the the entire archipelago was teleported there a rogue Great Being. In the end, the Shadowed One agreed to a truce with Helryx, and they teamed up to find a means to escape from the planet. The Dark Hunters soon found themselves at a base of the Noctxia Guardians, and the organization's leader agreed for talks, in which it was decided that the organizations would be returned to their world on the condition that they aided the Guardians in the defeat of the Brotherhood of Fear. The organizations agreed to the terms, and Ancient was present during a private discussion of battle strategy. The discussion was soon interrupted, however, by the assault of Brotherhood spacecraft, which managed to breach the defenses and take the inhabitants prisoner. Reign of the League Universe In the Reign of the League universe, the Dark Hunters were wiped out by the League of Six Kingdoms. Known Members *The Shadowed One (Leader) *Ancient (Co-founder and inspiration) *Lariska (second-in-command) *Airwatcher *Amphidax *Armament *Blaster - Formerly; deceased *Bloodhound *Bounty Hunter *Conjurer *Crosshairs *The Dark Mutator *Dark Soldiers *Darkness *Drakaal *Deaden *Destructor *Dreckno *Dweller *Eliminator *Faceless *Firedracax * Flaze *Frustrator *Gatherer *Gladiator *Gribrak - Formerly *Grime *Hordika Dragons *Ice Crusher *Kardakas *Kerath *Kraata-Kal *Krekka - Formerly, deceased *"Leader of the Legacy of Xia" *Lurker *Mimic *Minion *Neotis *Nidhiki - Formerly, deceased *Phantom *Piraka (formerly) **Zaktan ("Snake") **Vezok ("Beast") **Hakann ("Bully") **Reidak ("Tracer") **Thok ("Drifter") **Avak ("Trigger") **Vezon (unofficially) *Poison *Possesser *Primal *Proto-Beast *Prototype *Ravager *Renoa *Rudy *Savage *Seeker *Sentrakh *Shadow Stealer *Shatterbrace *Shard *Silence *Spidrek *Spinner *Spirit *Stalker *Stealth *Subterranean *Tablor *Telerath *Terminator - Formerly *Tracker *Triglax *The Twins *Ultimatrum *Vanisher *X-Fusion Ray Appearances This list is incomplete. You can help Custom BIONICLE Wiki by expanding it. *''City of Legends'' (alluded to) *''Bionicle: The Quest for the Mask of Life'' (in a flashback) *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' Trivia * The Dark Hunters often worked in pairs, due to The Shadowed One's hobby of assigning odd partners. Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Dark Hunters Category:Shadow Makuta Brotherhood